The First Time
by Nightress5
Summary: Kyousuke was a proud papa to his son Mira. He was the type of man, that was effortlessely sauve, deferential to everyone he met. Always the type of man you could come to in your time of need, but what if one of Mira's questions pushes just more than his boundaries.


"Papa, what's sex?"

Kyousuke gripped the newspaper he held in his hands tightly, he decided to ignore the question; he flipped to the next page.

"Papa, I know you can hear me. What's sex?"

He gulped. Was his cute, innocent Mira- the child he had raised all of his life- asking him the one question every parent dreaded?

"Papa~" Mira whined, he grabbed the top of then newspaper, puling it down, "I know you're not reading the paper."

Kyousuke sighed, he closed the newspaper, and he placed it next to him. Patting the empty seat next to his left side, Mira sat down.

"What's sex?" Mira asked again.

Kyousuke scratched his chin in contemplation, "…where…where did you hear that word from?"

"At school. Sasuke-kun was telling everyone how he had had sex with a woman."

Kyousuke shut his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and he really should be monitoring his son's friends. "You'll learn about this later….when you're thirty-three."

Kyousuke gets up from the couch, Mira follows him. Kyousuke pretends not to notice and enters the kitchen; he began to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Papa! Now you're just avoiding the subject!" Kyousuke turned his back to the fifteen year-old boy.

Mira pouts, his bottom lip jutted out in a way that made his cheeks puff adorably. He stamped his foot, "fine, if you won't tell me then I'll use the internet."

No. His cute, little Mira would become corrupted by the perversions of the internet. He could imagine dirty old men peering down at his son, their filthy eyes raking over his form, drinking in his delicious pale skin, that seemed to rival porcelain dolls.

"Mira, no!" Kyousuke shouts as he turns around, "I'll tell you."

Kyousuke found himself sitting on his son's bed.

He closed his eyes briefly, thinking about what he could say to his son first.

Kyousuke placed his hands on his knees, he sighed, taking in a deep breath. He just wanted to get through with this, his sentence came out of his mouth, like a violent gust of wind, and "sex is when a man inserts his private part into a woman's." His face was red, whether it was from the sentence itself or saying all of it in one go.

"That's not true."

"What?" Kyousuke looked at his son.

"It's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"My friend, Tom-kun's parents are both guys, so sex can't only be between a guy and a girl."

Kyousuke clamps his hand over his mouth; he really wasn't planning on broaching this subject with Mira until after his sixteenth birthday.

"Alright two guys can have sex too, but sex is something you only do with the person you love."

"You can only have sex with the person you love?"

Kyousuke nods, "yes."

Mira's eyes seem to shimmer, "well then I love you then Papa."

An arrow pierces Kyousuke's heart, blood spurts out of his nose.

"Ah! Papa your nose is bleeding!" Mira runs out of the room, he returns with a wad of tissues. He dabs at Kyousuke's nose wiping off the blood. Kyousuke becomes very aware of how close Mira's face is to his.

His lips brush against the young boy's, his hand slips to back of Mira's neck, pulling him in closer. Mira's eyes are wide with shock. He struggles against his father's hold. Kyousuke's eyes widen when he realizes what's occurring, he slips his hand away from Mira's neck, pushing the young boy away from him.

"Papa…what…"

Visibly shaken Kyousuke shakes his head, "Mira, don't, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

Kyouske's eyebrows raise, "what?'

"You shouldn't be sorry…because…because I love papa. So if I love papa then it's okay to have sex with you, right?"

Kyousuke's blood rushes south, "yes, it's okay to have sex with papa because you love him."

Mira blushes, "then can you show me how people have sex."

Kyousuke rises off of the bed, closing the distance between him and Mira, he pulls the young boy into an embrace, their arms wrap around each other's body. Kyousuke has to lean down a bit to kiss Mira on the lips due to the young boy's small height.

Mira's cheeks turn a rosy pink, as his father kisses him, he gasped, not even realizing he had been holding his breath when Kyousuke started to nibble and suck on his bottom lip. He leaned forward; his hands came to rest on Kyousuke's chest.

Kyousuke's arm wrapped themselves around the younger boy's body, lifting him a few inches off of the ground. Mira instinctively wrapped his legs around his father's waist. Kyousuke laid both of them down on the bed, he licked Mira's lips, earning a gasp from him, and Kyousuke slipped his tongue into Mira's mouth, running it across his teeth, touching his gums, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, his tongue.

Mira grips his father's shirt, some of the buttons were missing, having flown off somewhere around the room. He shivers as he feels his father's tongue prod his own. His body becomes unbearably hot as each and every corner is filled with a comforting heat. Mira sighs contentedly as Kyousuke's tongue mingles with his.

Kyousuke breaks the kiss, both gasp for air, they take huge gulps.

Kyosuke nuzzles himself against Mira's neck; he slides his hands under the boy's shirt, tweaking his buds until they perk up into a fully hardened state.

"Papa," Mira moans.

Kyousuke tugs at the boy's shirt; Mira lifts his arms above his head, allowing Kyousuke to rid him of his shirt. Mira's back arches in pleasure. Mira watches with half hooded eyes as Kyousuke kisses down his chest.

Kyousuke's nimble fingers ghost down Mira's skin, brushing against his sides, lightly tracing small circles into his stomach, stopping at the waistband of Mira's shorts, he slips his hand under the shorts, fondling Mira's bulge, he could feel a wet stain spreading across the undergarment.

Mira's hands fly to his mouth, smoldering the moans that threaten to pass his lips, Kyousuke licks at the skin on Mira's stomach, he gives Mira's bulge a couple of squeezes. Mira moans behind his hands, his dick twitches in anticipation.

Kyousuke pulls his shorts down, tossing them onto the floor. He smirks, and places a finger onto the wet spot. He rubs it, Mira's eyes roll to the back of his head, as ecstasy rolls over his body, and the wet spot spreads even more. Kyousuke removes his finger, he nuzzles Mira's erection, and he opens his mouth and engulfs the bulge, sucking on it desperately as if he was a man dying of thirst.

Mira's hands fly from his mouth to the sheets on the bed; he grips them in his hands, his knuckles turning white. He gasped and shuddered as his body was racked in seizure like movements. His eyes widened as the pleasure assaulted him.

"Ahhhhh…..p….pa….pa!" he moaned, he felt his body tense up,"papa…..nnghh…s….something's gonna…come out!"

Kyousuke removed his mouth from his son's bulge; he kissed his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Mira wrapped his arms around his father's neck, breathing heavily as Kyousuke rubbed his erection. Mira groaned into the kiss as he felt something ooze out of his dick.

Kyousuke breaks the kiss; he nuzzles Mira's neck, inhaling Mira's scent, the scent of spring rain and lavender all in one. His dick twitched with need, he closed his eyes, willing himself to not take Mira's innocence until he turned sixteen.

He detached himself from Mira, quickly turning his back to him, so that the young boy wouldn't see the bulge in his pants. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Mira lies on the bed, his body still sensitive. A blush spreads across his face, "papa, please touch me some more. My body feels empty."

Kyousuke covers his bleeding nose with his left hand; he closes his eyes, his whole body shaking. His Mira was just so cute!

In the blink of an eye, Kyousuke found himself naked, laying on top of his naked son, kissing and nibbling on his lips. He rolls his hips, causing friction to erupt between both of their organs.

"Papa….I-I want you….inside of me." Kyousuke nods, "I'll be right back," he says.

He leaves and returns a few minutes later, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in hand; he sets the box of condoms down on the small nightstand near the bed. Popping the cap off of the bottle of lube with his teeth, he pours a copious amount of the gel onto his right hand. He slipped his hand between Mira's legs, massaging his hole.

Mira closes his eyes; he hums deep within his chest.

Kyousuke prods at Mira's hole with a finger; he slips it into the tight cavern. Mira winces a bit, but moans soon flow from his mouth. Kyousuke pulls and pushes his finger in and out of Mira. He quickly adds in a second and a third finger, scissoring his son.

Mira hakes with desire, he moans wantonly, a dribble of spit leaving the corner of his mouth and trickling down his chin.

Kyousuke pulls his fingers out, he grabs the box of condoms, opens it, and takes out a wrapper, placing the box back onto the nightstand, he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth, he places the condom on himself. Making sure that his member is covered with enough lubricant, he places himself between Mira's legs.

"Just bear with me, this is going to hurt." He pushes forward, Mira grits his teeth in pain, Kyousuke places kisses on his neck, taking away some of the discomfort.

Kyosuske allows Mira to adjust to the feeling inside of him, before he begins to move. Mira moans, his hands grip the bed sheets below him. God! His papa was having sex with him! It felt…I felt….incredible!

Kyousuke grips Mira's hips, aiming himself at a certain spot, Mira groans as electricity seems to jolt through his body. Kyousuke sets a steady rhythm slowing down and teasing Mira deliciously and then speeding up at short moments, turning Mira's brain into mush.

Kyousuke reaches before him, grasping Mira's dick in his hand, he sinfully pumps it.

Sweat rolls down Mira's skin, he shivers, he wraps his arms around Kyousuke's neck and pulls him in for a quick sloppy kiss. Mira moans into Kyousuke's mouth, as the pools of warmth centered in his nether regions bursts.

"Ahhhh! Papa!' Mira groans as cum spurts onto his father's hand and his stomach.

"Hmmm, did you cum already?"

Mira wipes the sweat drenched hair away from his face, "hmmm…yea."

"Good, then I don't need to be gentle anymore." Kyousuke pulls himself out of Mira. He lies on the bed and pulls Mira onto his lap.

Mira straddles his father's lap, his hands rest on his well-muscled chest.

"Mira. Do you know what riding is?"

Mira shakes his head from side to side, "no."

"I want you to put my dick inside of you."

Mira blushes, "why can't you do it?"

Kyousuke smirks, "well you see I threw out my back."

Mira huffs. Positioning his father's dick at his entrance, he lowers himself down, he gasps at the new feeling, his hands fly to his father's chest to steady himself. He breathes through his mouth, lowering himself down inch by inch, until the hilt is buried completely inside of him, He sighs, licking his now dry lips.

"What do I do now?"

Kyousuke's eyes glint with lust. "Now you begin to move."

Mira grunts as he lifts himself up, the head the only thing inside of him. He lowers himself down, he shudders as he's stretched apart, he licks his lips as he lifts and lowers himself, setting a pace for himself. His hard dick leaks with precum.

Kyousuke shudders, his face flush, sweat rolling off of his skin. He didn't think he was going to last too long. Taking matters into his own hands, he gripped Mira's waist with his hand, as he thrust upwards, causing Mira to scream in ecstasy.

"Ahhhh!" Mira screamed again as Kyousuke continuously thrust upwards.

Kyousuke hissed," fuck," he groaned. "Mira…I'm going to cum!" He pulls Mira off of him, peeling the condom off of his organ; he tosses it into a wastebasket near the nightstand.

"Mira come here." He motions to Mira. Mira crawls on the bed, sitting next to his papa, pillows propping up his up his head. "Get on top of me…place your head near my lap."

Mira does as his papa tells him to.

"Good, now do you remember what papa did to your penis earlier?"

Mira nods, "you licked it."

"I want you to do the same for me."

Mira turns his attention to his father's dick; he grasps it in his hand and gives the head a swift lick.

Kyousuke groans, he engulfs Mira's dick with his own mouth, sucking on it feverishly. His hands spread Mira's cheeks apart, his index finger circles the young boy's hole, before being pushed in.

Mira groans, mirroring his father's actions, he takes the organ into his mouth, suckling on it. Electricity travels up his spine, he groans again.

He nearly chokes when he feels a copious amount of a salty, bitter fluid hit the back of his throat. He swallows it down; he can feel his own dick pulsate as he cums.

He collapses onto the bed, rolling off of his father; he lies beside him, using his outstretched arm as a pillow.

They lay there for a while, basking in the aftermath. Mira breaks the silence, "so if papa and I had sex, does that mean I'm going to get pregnant?"

Blood pours out of Kyousuke's nose. His adorable little Mira was just too precious.

* * *

**So I've finally uploaded this story (even though I had it on my computer for at least six months), but I enjoyed writing so please review.**


End file.
